1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a postal route system and a method for fast algorithm of the shortest path search in the same, and more particularly to a postal route system and method for searching for the shortest path which can be reached at the highest speed when one wants to move from any site to an destination site with a particular purpose after a geographical information and topographical information are established.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, creation methods of the shortest path can be classified into two processes, one process for calculating and generating the shortest path regardless of a directionality and another process for calculating and generating the shortest pass in consideration of a directionality.
In the process regardless of a directionality of such a prior system, the information of the roads on the map is represented by such line as arc and then all of the road connected each other on the map is searched so that a distance is calculated for searching for a path, or the shortest path is calculated and generated by way of a distance calculation method which is applicable to all case for the roads within a certain range.
In the process described above, however, if the number of the road to be calculated is large because of the long distance and complicated path between a starting point and a destination point, since the number of the road to be calculated become increased by geometrical progression in the way of n!, time of the calculation in long and furthermore the calculation is likely to be impossible if the number of the road exceeds a certain number. Therefore, the system using this process has a problem in that the efficiency of the system is likely to reduce and an operator is not easy to utilize the system.
Accordingly, there is a need that the number of the calculation should be reduced to raise the efficiency of the postal route system. Recently, measurements in which the structure of the road is simplified or only the roads to be selected partially among the entire roads are extracted and calculated have been proposed. However, these measurements have a disadvantage in that various properties including a difference in the road width (for example, a main road or a slide road), a difference in the lane (for example, 8 lanes or 2 lanes), and a connection of the roads, etc., is difficult to be expressed clearly.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a postal route system and method for fast algorithm of the shortest path search in the same which give the shortest path search capability with a high speed and a high efficiency such that the roads located on the shortest path can be primarily selected and searched to improve the performance of the postal route system and time required for searching can be reduced by increasing a degree of complexity in the number of nodes (junction points between the roads) only by amount in proportion to the number of node on the shortest path.